


Fantastic Baby

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I bet his movies are awful, I'm super slow lately because life, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Spruce Willis mention, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, Yellow Jacket (RWBY), after-class cuddles, blake x yang - Freeform, have some Bees while my life falls apart around me, it's not up yet but I'll get there, that fic happens at the same time as this one., that's why they put it on to make out I guess, they're all still at Beacon, this ties into a fic where Ruby and Weiss go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Some Bumbleby fluff including after-class snuggles and an awful Spruce Willis movie.





	Fantastic Baby

**Author's Note:**

> BEES!!! Also I imagine Port's class being a real drag...

Blake and Yang walked back to the dorm once the day's classes were finally through. Port's class was a drag, as always, with him going on about something he'd done a hundred years ago. The lecture Oobleck gave was spastic and loud, not to mention his warp-speed talking, but Blake thought she had gotten enough notes.

  
Yang would certainly be stealing those notes later. She could hardly understand anything the Doc said when he said it, so Blake helped her the best she could. History was an interesting subject, at least, not like Port's Grimm course. There wasn't much you could learn from Port that you couldn't find in a storybook.

  
"Thank Dust, it's finally over!" Yang complained as they finally made it back to their room. Ruby and Weiss still had a class or two left, and Yang thought Ruby might have said something about them going out afterward. She tore off her jacket and vest. Blake tossed her shoes under her bed, thankful to get them off her feet.

  
"Right, Port is the worst! Blah blah blah, I used to be so amazing, yadda yadda yadda, Nora, stand up so I can gawk at you even though my eyes are closed." Blake laughed at her own words, knowing Yang would have even more trash talk about their mustachioed professor.

  
"Feast your eyes upon my most epic mustache! It has its own stylist because it's alive and creepy." Yang returned, Blake laughing even harder. With a few layers missing from that miserable uniform, she could see Yang's impressive arms. Dust, how did she stay so chiseled? Well, she worked out pretty much every waking moment she wasn't in class, and she could bench her entire team and then some.

  
The other day, she'd used Blake as a weight to do a few rounds of squats.

  
"Honeypot, is it hard to stay so ripped?" She spoke before she noticed. Yang chortled at the question.

  
"It's time-consuming, definitely, but not that hard." Yang flexed an arm, the muscles dancing across her tight skin. Blake could feel herself blushing.

  
Dust, her girlfriend was fine.

  
"Hey... weren't Ruby and Weiss going out after their last class?" Blake attempted. Those muscles had overpowered her better judgment. Yang's bushy hair bouncing around as she moved wasn't helping either.

  
"They said something about having coffee. Why? You feel like making good use of the alone time?" Yang returned, laughing loudly as Blake let out an EEP that she could hear across the room.

  
"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind."

  
"We could snuggle up and watch a trash movie... I think I have an old Spruce Willis flick. Hot girls, stuff blowing up, you know the drill." Blake couldn't help laughing. She knew neither of them would pay any mind to whatever movie Yang put on their small TV.

  
"Sounds wonderful, especially the snuggling." Blake cleared the distance between them and planted a soft kiss on Yang's cheek. Not to be outdone, Yang kissed the side of Blake's neck. They playfully kissed for a moment, Blake tearing away her own jacket as the warmth of her partner engulfed her. Yang pulled at Blake's vest, so it came off also. Yang tickled Blake's abdomen beneath her shirt, making her purr out loud.

  
"Say... nothing..." Blake demanded, forever embarrassed at always making cat noises when they were being intimate. She knew Yang thought it was adorable, but she also knew it would be fuel for her awful jokes. Yang kissed Blake's face as it turned ten shades of red, before digging up a few selections from the movie bin.

  
They settled with the worst one they could find, which ended up being a Spruce Willis flick, and hopped into Blake's bed for some quality cuddles.

  
"These are authorized snuggles, correct?" Yang joked just as an explosion happened on the screen.

  
"No... but I don't plan on telling you to stop." Blake returned, nuzzling Yang's jawline. "Ooh, she IS hot!" Blake joked again, Yang nipping at her collarbone in protest.

  
"Come on, Babes, you know the really fine one never shows up until act two or so."

  
"Well, most of his movies don't really follow any rules. They're cheesy as all hell." Blake replied, knowing they'd never see this 'Act Two' her partner mentioned.

  
"So what if they're 'cheese' movies? Don't tell me you're laughtose intolerant!" Blake kissed Yang's mouth hard at that... if only to ensure she wouldn't make another joke like that soon. Their hands shifted around, Blake clawing at Yang and Yang groping all her favorite parts of Blake.

  
They would probably not see the greater part of the movie...

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Fantastic Baby' by BIGBANG
> 
> Bee fluff gives me life. OOH! There is a White Rose parallel to this story called 'Out on the Town' which should be up soon.


End file.
